


吻我骗子 番外二 第十章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 8





	吻我骗子 番外二 第十章

【番外二】第10章

有一段时间研雨什么也没说。他脑中的细胞疯狂地甚至都停止了跳动，连眼睛里都是满是不可思议。

“我没有疯，研雨。”  
凯斯没有生气，而是温柔地说。

但研雨开口说:  
“那个，是说我的脸很合心意吧？从一开始。”

研雨的不信任感很难被打破。凯斯坦然地承认，但这确实让人很头疼。

“想要遇到完美地符合审美的脸是很不容易的。”  
他接着说:

“但是光看脸是不能睡的不是吗?你知道，我绝对不会跟男人睡。我一辈子也没有跟除了你以外的男人睡过。”

“我以前有过那么多女人。好吧，我是个垃圾堆一样的男人。”  
轻轻略过了研雨的讽刺话的凯斯露出了微笑。

无话可说，研雨闭上了嘴。

“虽然是你的脸是取向，但是因为不喜欢男人，所以想解雇你。可是看你太拼命，所以想着先放在那里算了。虽然比别人更坚持，但是并不觉得你能坚持多久……”

“我坚持得真够久的。”  
“……太过分了。”

研雨在这时竟然分不清自己是要生气还是要得意。没想到凯斯会坦白说这是故意折磨他的。

凯斯对沉默不语的研雨说:  
“那天，我以为你会空手而归。”

他的声音沉滞得像回忆一样。  
“我让你去弄块手表，你却不知道这是根本不可能办到的，我不记得了，但反正结果已经定了，我会解雇你的。”

“可是你最后出现了。”  
凯斯眯起眼睛。就像眼前的研雨与那天的研雨重叠在一起一样。

“粗重地喘息着，你抬头看着我说……”  
<皮特曼先生。>

那天的研雨，气喘吁吁地咽着干燥的口水。汗水顺着修长的颈部线条流淌，每当呼吸的时候，脆弱的肩膀就会随着呼吸颤抖。

<您要找的手表已经带回来了。>  
<在规定的时间里。>

“……”  
研雨只是眨了眨眼睛。看到他的这种反应，凯斯苦笑了一下。

“当然，你记不起来了。”  
“是的……是，不，那不是……”

研雨说话很尴尬。但这并不是因为丧失记忆，而是真的不记得了。

在我的记忆中，凯斯不止一次对自己提出过分的要求或命令。我只记得每次都尽力解决了，你不是说要我把手表弄回来吗?你自己都觉得那是不可能办到的吗?

“那……跟这有什么关系?”  
和其他事情一样，他只知道这是凯斯想让他吃苦头的指示之一。

面对研雨的提问，凯斯开了口。在短暂的深呼吸之间，他一下子托盘而出:  
“我那时被你迷住了。”

“……什么？”  
没想到，研雨又问了一句糊涂话。

凯斯似乎早就知道会这样，但他还是毫不动摇地继续说下去。

“以前我觉得很喜欢你的脸。就那样睡一次吧，反正脸蛋之类的东西迟早都会腻，所以也曾那样想过。”  
“第一次见到你时，如果你是女人，我早就把你带到床上了。”

总觉得有哪一天我似乎也听到了类似的话。  
你要是女的我就会睡了你。  
好像是这样?

回忆了一下，凯斯又说:  
“但在那之后我只认为你是个男人。我不想抱着跟我一样的男人。会为你动摇只是因为你的信息素，而我只是本能地被omega的信息素所吸引。”

暂时无话可说的研雨指出了一点:  
“我不是你。”

“我现在长大了。”  
(ps:我现在比以前成熟多了。)  
凯斯开了个不像样的玩笑。研雨想到他在尽力使气氛轻松下来，就咽下了那句话。

说什么长大了。世界上有比你块头还大的男人吗?  
(ps:研雨在吐槽字面意思)

“好了。”  
凯斯继续说着，似乎要重新回到起点。

“虽然我一直否认，但你对我总是尽了最大努力。总是拼命的。这个样子真是神奇，让我心烦意乱，想尽办法想要压制住我的心，但那时的你……”

唉…  
他叹了口气，说道:  
“哭了，看到我受伤。”

“……”

“我实在忍不了了，才吻了你。可后来又怪你。”

隐约浮现的记忆，让研雨眉头一皱，凯斯开玩笑地责怪他:  
“是真的，你总是在我面前晃来晃去，一直在诱惑我。我被你折磨了好几年。”

“……?没有晃来晃去，因为我以前是你的秘书。”

面对研雨的指责，凯斯又继续坚持了观点。  
“我以为你在引诱我。”

研雨无语了，唏嘘了一声。看到他的样子，凯斯又笑了。发出短暂笑声的他一下子真挚了起来。

“我爱你，研雨。很久以前就爱上你了。”

<很久以前就爱着了。>

啊……?  
突然传来的声音让研雨停住了。那是什么时候?从很久以前就开始?什么时候开始?

从我忘记的一瞬间开始。

<研雨。>  
他叫着自己的名字，突然想起了他的样子。然後

……！  
瞬间感到一阵痛楚，研雨不知不觉地用手扶住额头。什么？刚才是什么？发生了什么事？

“研雨？”  
凯斯斯疑惑地问道。在那声音中，无论是凯斯还是研雨，都抬头望了望。

“不，不……没什么。”  
研雨急急忙忙地回答。

凯斯盯着他看，想了一会儿。  
“如果你不想马上回答，也没关系。”

凯斯伸出手，抚摸烟雨的脸颊说：  
“但是下次别忘了。”

看到他歪着头，研雨却一动不动地站着。直到凯斯的嘴唇落在他的脸颊上，研雨才知道自己期待接吻的事实。正感到空虚时，凯斯从他的脸上拿开了手。

“那，我们走吗?”  
利落地退出的他转过身来。看着身后的研雨问。

“现在结束了吗?所以，要回家了吗?”

“是啊。”  
凯斯微笑着说。  
“你会累的，回去休息吧。”

凯斯张开双臂抱住了延雨，相当自然地把他抱了起来。研雨吓了一跳，但这次与其说没关系，不如说不要紧，而是轻轻地把头靠在了他的肩膀上。

面对研雨的这种反应，凯斯也犹豫了一下，但马上微笑着，开始像往常一样大步迈开脚。

研雨闭着眼睛，被抱在怀里移动着，轻轻地吸了口气。期待着凯斯的甜蜜香气让自己陶醉。

……?

当研雨感到奇怪的时候，他无意中地偏过头看了一眼。虽然再次吸了一口气，但情况完全一样。一刹那，他惊慌地眨了眨眼睛。

虽然偷偷地抬头看凯斯，但他没有察觉到研雨的心思。急忙把目光放低，隐藏感情的研雨感到了忐忑不安的脉搏，不知道在想些什么。

他们很快离开了住宅，等候已久的警卫人员有条不紊地行动起来。利落地打开的车门，把研雨放在座位上的凯斯听到了辉泰格的报告。

虽然延雨在等待凯斯上车时做了深呼吸，但车内能感受到的也只有自己的香气。

为什么?

凯斯随后上了车，接着车门被关上，两人被留在密闭的空间里，但情况依然没有改变。研雨陷入了混乱。

为什么闻不到信息素的香味?

以为凯斯故意减少了信息素的研雨陷入了迷茫。上次从凯斯身上闻到信息素的香味是什么时候?

之前一直隐隐在周围徘徊的香味现在完全感觉不到了。怎么搞的?为什么没有香味?如果信息素一直积累会很危险。是我的问题吗?可是，在那次事故之后，还闻到了一阵香味。

到底为什么。

那一刹那，电话铃突然响了。他吓得身子一激灵，呆呆地看着凯斯接听电话。他好像是在跟谁打电话，稍握片刻的凯斯皱起眉头。  
“什么?”

凯斯的电话对面说着什么，但他却没有说话。他皱着眉头，低声破口大骂起来。  
“好吧，现在过去！”

凯斯挂断了电话，然后转了转研雨。  
“我得去公司看看。现在有事要确认。你要先回家吗?送你回家?”

面对凯斯的提问，研雨马上摇了摇头。凯斯淡淡地笑了笑，然后指示司机去公司。在行驶的汽车里，研雨没有再说一句话。

———————————————————

“皮特曼先生，研雨！”

艾玛已经站在凯斯的办公室里，虽然对两人的同时到来感到惊讶，但是立即高兴地打了招呼。

“好久不见，最近过得好吗? 听到事故消息，幸好伤得不太严重。”

研雨也想问候一声，但却没有那样的闲暇。艾玛立即向凯斯作了报告，聊了一会儿正事。

“他现在在会议室等所有人。详细情况报告，那边会再做的。”

“你怎么也处理不了?”  
凯斯不耐烦地捋了捋头发，然后转了过去。正想跟在后面的艾玛转头问道:

“你会在这里等吗，研雨?”

站在远处的研雨打起精神点了点头。  
“嗯，我在这儿。”

“…好。”  
艾玛瞟了一下凯斯走过的走廊，然后又回头看研雨。

“我把文件放在皮特曼先生的桌子上，但忘了告诉辉泰格，让他把文件拿回去。能帮我联系一下吗?我拜托你的事请保密。”

她带着歉意微笑着，研雨欣然答应了。不管怎么样，这样简单的事，我还能做。

“谢谢。但还是不看里面的内容比较好。”

她偷偷摸摸地急忙关上门奔向走廊。瞬间脚步声远去，消失在宁静中。

研雨站了一会儿，转身向办公室里走了过去。为了给辉泰格打电话，向桌子走去的研雨拿起了听筒，发现了桌上放着的薄薄的文件夹。

是这个吗?

毫不思索地拿起文件夹的研雨等待辉泰格接听电话，在文件上看了一眼。

<还是不看里面的内容比较好。>

为什么会说那样的话呢?就像是让我一定要看一样。

当他突然想到这一点时，辉泰格接了电话。研雨将艾玛的话转告给了他。

在通话结束后，研雨陷入了苦恼之中。  
我可以打开看吗?到底是什么资料，竟然说这样的话?不会是对艾玛不利的话吧。

时间并不多，到凯斯上来为止，最多也只有15分钟。研雨犹豫着反复拿起文件夹，又拿起又放下。

凯斯的指示内容很明确。在担任秘书时期，他不仅处理了公司的事情，而且还处理了很多凯斯的个人指示。

但如果是对我保密的事情，那到底是什么呢?  
实在无法忍受好奇。虽然有不祥的预感，但研雨还是小心翼翼地拿下了遮盖。然后看了文件里面的内容。

……?

一瞬间，他怀疑自己的眼睛。他几次眨眼，盯着文件上的文字，反复看了几遍，但没有任何变化。在那里很明显地写着他的名字。题目为调查报告。

———————————————————

会议结束后，回到办公室，艾玛看了一眼桌子上曾放着文件的位置，装作什么事都没发生的样子，和研雨握手致意。  
“再见，研雨。”

可能是研雨的错觉，使人感到问候时她的眼神里带有一丝怜悯之情。无论如何，艾玛想尽她所能向研雨通报情况。如果研雨没有看一眼，那是无可奈何的，不管怎么说，她已经尽了自己最大的努力。显然，这是值得感谢的。

问题是凯斯暗地里调查了自己。

怎么想也理解不了。为什么非要调查我大学时期的事情呢?对于只有过着极其平凡的生活的研雨来说，实在无法接受。

报告书中也没有特别的内容。一想到凯斯一整天都和自己一起度过，最后还向自己表白“我爱你”，就更加无法理解。

我好不容易才相信和他结了婚，还有了孩子的事实。

“皮特曼先生。”

研雨上车后，凯斯随后上了车，关门之前，辉泰格把文件递给了凯斯。研雨看到的那个文件夹，凯斯坐在研雨的旁边，堂堂正正地打开文件夹，浏览了里面的文件。

如果研雨对其内容一无所知，他可能会担心地说:现在还有工作。

过了一会儿车就开了，他把那份不多的文件读得远远超出了他所需要的时间，终于他收起了文件夹。两人在回去的车上一直没有说话。车里死气沉沉的。

研雨轻轻地咬了一下嘴唇。到底调查配偶的情况是什么意思呢?就会产生疑虑或者有问题。

那么这到底是什么意思?虽然听到了那样坦率的告白，但是喜悦只是刹那间，幸福消失得无影无踪，现在只充满了不安不是吗?到底为什么。

啊。

忽然研雨的脑子里掠过一个词。

离婚。

心急如焚地脑子开始运转了。  
如果真是这样，那么，今天发生的事情是什么?凯斯在寻找与我有回忆的地方的过程中，最后还告白了不是吗?从很久以前就爱着了。

难道那全都是假的?

凯斯的告白让我有一种火热的心一下子被冰冻的感觉。我的记忆怎么也无法回来，最终疲惫不堪了吗?

离婚是完全可能的。因为出现问题的是我。如果是这样，可以理解没有“信息素”的香气。没有必要非得这样诱惑我不可。如果我发情无谓地纠缠的话会很麻烦吗?反正对象很多，也不用非要跟我睡。

但是依然存在疑问。

凯斯为什么要离婚呢?我也得不到什么。凯斯有什么东西是值得拿走的?

我所拥有的……

那一瞬间，研雨明白了。

斯宾瑞。

不会吧，因为孩子的抚养权?  
瞬间眼前一片空白。他爱惜斯宾瑞的样子是真诚的。为了他甚至可以做任何事来争取抚养权。

对我说谎，假装多情，也没什么大不了的。

研雨忽然想哭了。

———————————————————

汽车慢慢地减速。看到一言不发地坐着的研雨，熟悉的住宅逐渐向我们靠近。过了一会儿，车停在住宅前面，随后，辉泰格下车，打开了后座的车门。

“研雨。”  
凯斯理所当然地伸出双臂。研雨愣愣地望着他。对着自己微笑的他的脸依然没有变。

但是没有香味。

犹豫的时候，凯斯已经拉着他的手把他抱在怀里，站了起来。

似乎是理所当然的，他抱着研雨上楼的时候，研雨只是默默地低下了头。

凯斯抱着研雨来到房间，一边没把他放到床上，一边看着他的脸。当研雨抬起不情愿的目光时，以严肃的表情注视着自己的凯斯进入了视野。

“没事吗? ”  
“……?”

惊异的研雨额头上贴上了凯斯的手。

“脸色很不好。没有发烧，看来不是感冒。”

为什么要这么亲热，不是想着要和我离婚吗。

研雨咬住了嘴唇。拼命忍住像是要流泪的感觉，却装作若无其事地回答:  
“只是有点累了。对不起，让你担心我……”

凯斯朝他看了一会儿，歪着头吻了他的额头。  
是额头而不是嘴唇的事实再次让研雨困惑不已。但是，一开始就拒绝了的是他，所以他不能为此发牢骚。

凯斯看着这样的研雨说道:  
“下次我们一起去度假吧，带上斯潘。像以前一样。”

研雨忽然想起。  
我会记起来吗?

顿时害怕起来。把那么可爱的孩子给忘了，回忆也全没了。如果记忆就这样永远不回来的话。不，他想，和孩子在一起的记忆太珍贵了，想要一一找回来。如果不能恢复记忆，那将是莫大的不幸。

那关于凯斯的呢?  
突然从内心的一个角落里传来了小小的声音。研雨眨了眨眼睛，犹豫不决。

和凯斯的回忆呢?是什么?  
记不起来也没关系吗?

对脑内连续不断的提问，他抬起了头。视线马上和凯斯相遇了。

关于凯斯的。  
研雨艰难地露出了微笑。  
即使不回来也没关系。

凝视着他一段时间的凯斯开口了:  
“研雨，我有个疑问。”

他静静地等着，坐在床边看着研雨。嘴角稍微颤抖了一下，稍后发出声音:

“你有喜欢的人吗?”


End file.
